Sugar Kill
This is a crossover between Wreck-It Ralph and Silent Hill. Vanellope must fight for her life when the world around her is warped into a town called Sugar Hill, where an evil cult is after her head, thinking it will save the game from imminent collapse. Preview: (Chapter One) Published: Feb 15, 2014 Diet Cola Mountain is not the kind of place where any sensible video game character would ordinarily dare to venture, but increased sightings of a mythological beast has attracted fame hunters the arcade over. They seek out a legendary creature whose fleece is said to be of the fluffiest cotton candy, its hooves made of the sweetest tasting chocolate, and possessing a candy corn horn sharp enough to puncture reinforced jawbreaker. Vanellope Von Schweetz marks the time on her watch – 3:53, mid afternoon – then resumes her watch of the candy coated cryptid through a pair of binoculars. At last, the Kaughedroppe was finally within her sights, making it totally worth having spent several agonizingly boring days camping at various wild animal spawn points in what was her least favorite map. I was beginning to think the RNG was working against me. She follows its movements from high above, on a cliff hidden from view by the dense foliage of the Mentos trees that grew along the pathway. Vanellope readies her gumball gun. She hones the crosshairs on the Kaughedroppe as it bows its head to feed on a patch of peppermint grass. Gotcha. She fires once, landing a direct hit just below one of the creature's eyes, exploding into countless shards of bubblicious shrapnel upon impact. Alarmed and now blind in on eye, the Kaughedroppe howls in agony as it disappears into the deeper brush. "You're not getting away from me that easily." She exclaims, and quickly retrieves the pair of black licorice climbing hooks stashed in her backpack. With them in hand, she peers over the edge of the cliff searching for a decent foothold. A straight fifty foot drop is definitely not something you want to sugar rush into. But I should hurry, or I might lose him! Upon taking her first step the unsteady pretzel surface crumbles beneath her, but she plunges one of her hooks into the cliff face just in time, grazing her knee a little but saving herself from what would have been a nasty fall. The rest of the climb goes smoothly but with the leg injury she sustained the now bruised and scarred, sprinkle splattered munchkin would be limping the rest of the way. After making it clear of the grove of Mentos trees, she stops to check a set of curious indentations on the ground. Footprints and fresh drops of highly carbonated blood marked a clear path to her prey, leading her down the natural trail to a large, molten diet cola singed yellow gumdrop. Up ahead in a wide clearing she spots the silhouette of something taller than a cinnamon stick move slightly. You can run but you can't hide. Crouched behind the gumdrop, she has a clear shot lined up - but a shot at what? Vanellope was uncertain of the identity of the silhouette, and it was not just because the sunlight was starting to fade into night, either. What she saw standing in the middle of that field was much wider than the Kaughedroppe and standing on two legs, fully clothed. In fact it looked like a regular person standing there. Well maybe not a 'regular person' by Sugar Rush standards, but it could have easily been a hunter from a different game. "Hey, you!" She yells at whatever it was, lowering her gumball gun. "I saw that Kaughewhatever first, so you'd better lay off!" What was actually a he whips his head around and glares at the approaching Vanellope. Fresh cream soda blood is dripping from the sides of his mouth, staining his wild brown hair. "What in the name of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory are you doing?" He answers by holding up the disembodied head of the Kaughedroppe and pouring its sugary blood unto his face. "I'm gonna wreck it!" He screams in a barbaric fury before he charges at her. Follow the descent of Schweetz at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10114908/2/Sugar-Kill Category:Fan Fiction